nogizakaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 07
...I Love It! is the seventh episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu anime. Synopsis Haruka's worst nightmare has arrived. As his father discovers his father's secret (by using one of his men to stalk Haruka inside the Comiket), he orders his personal army, the "Hell Hound", to retrieve Haruka in whatever means possible. Meanwhile, Haruka breaks the bad news to Yuuto; after the Comiket, she found her father waiting for her, and all the merchandise she did before and the things she bought from Comiket were scattered to the floor. Hazuki soon arrives at the Ayase Residence and announces her support for Haruka. She also decides to stay with her to act as a bodyguard like always. Ruko and Yukari emerges from the living room and announces that they approve Haruka's overnight stay. To celebrate for her first stay inside the Ayase Residence, Yuuto, Ruko and Yukari prepare some food for Haruka. There, Hazuki notices Yuuto's potential as a good husband due to his cooking prowess. Later, Yuuto endures Ruko and Ayase's antics, who are completely drunk and is curious to Yuuto's view on Haruka. He soon meets his limit and leaves. Yuuto then contacts Mika, who is inside the Nogizaka estate. She is clearly happy about Haruka staying in Yuuto's house, but she also warns him of his father's army, the Hell Hound. Mika also added that she has also called "the ultimate weapon" to act as their reinforcements. Later, Yuuto goes to check everyone; Ruko, Yukari and Haruka are already asleep. Hazuki, still awake though drunk as well, then asks Yuuto to bring Haruka to a room to keep her from catching a cold. She then tells him that she will patrol the area, as she admits that she is anxious about its security. As she prepares to leave, she exposes the unusual effects of alcohol in her body, as she loses her sense of direction to the point that she hurt herself once. Hazuki finally makes it out of the house; meanwhile, Yuuto turns off the lights and brings Haruka to a room adjacent to his. After he finds himself lost in perverse thoughts of Haruka, Yuuto hears Haruka knocking on his door. She later admits to him that she has difficulty sleeping, as she usually has her dolls and her maids as company. Yuuto instantly agrees to be her company for the night and prepares a space for a futon for her to sleep on. As the night looms, Haruka and Yuuto sleep on the same room, and due to Haruka's request, she holds on to his hand through the night. The next morning, Hazuki rushes back to the Ayase Residence. She just fended off one of the operatives of Hell Hound, and it only means that the patriarch of the Nogizaka Family is close to finding Haruka. Meanwhile, everything seems under control at the Ayase Residence. Yuuto rushes downstairs when he wasn't able to find Haruka where she slept last night, but he was relieved when he sees Haruka preparing breakfast. Just then, Mika called and Hazuki arrived, both conveying the same message: Haruka's father has discovered where Haruka is. A group of army trucks, helicopters, snipers and armed soldiers surrounded the perimeter of the Ayase Residence. Then, a tall man wearing a black coat barged in the house, slashing the front door and throwing back Yuuto. Ruko confronts him for destroying the front door using her katana, but she is forced to retreat when she sees his men storm inside. As Hazuki and Ruko defend their turf, Haruka goes to Yuuto, who was thrown aside by the man in the black coat, who is none other than Haruka's father. Yuuto defends Haruka's hobby to her father, who clearly detests it, as he deems it to be unsuitable for the family's reputation. Yuuto then points out that the hobby is not the ones which are weird, rather it is the ones who mistreat them who are worthy to be called weird. Ruko and Hazuki move to defend Yuuto and Haruka while all of a sudden, Nanami and Mika emerge from a window. Mika tells her father that they arrive to stop him; he protests at first, but he cuts off when a woman dressed with a traditional kimono and a kasa appears behind Nanami and Mika. Yuuto assumes that it was Haruka's sister, but she tells him that it was her mother who is standing with the two. Haruka's mother points out that she and her husband should let Haruka be, since she can still produce outstanding academic marks in spite of having a hobby. Also, she points out that this was Haruka's first ever chance to make a decision of her own, which she doesn't want him to ruin. With that, Mika and Nanami announce their victory. Haruka, out of joy, hugs Yuuto, which instantly shifts the focus to them. Soon, Haruka's parents leave in a helicopter after Haruka's father gives his apologies to Yuuto. Then, Ruko rushes in to have her breakfast, followed by Mika, Nanami and Hazuki. Haruka then holds Yuuto's hand, relieved to have survived the ordeal between her and her father. Adapted From Trivia New Characters *'Gento Nogizaka' - Haruka's father. He is tall and looks ruthless with his sideburns, shades and black coat and slacks. But despite this, he can be vulnerable as long as his wife is nearby. *'Akiho Nogizaka' - Haruka's mother. Mika, one of her daughters, refers to her once as "the ultimate weapon". This is because her mere presence can severely weaken her husband. Despite being a threat to Gento, she is generally a gentle person with an aura fit for a yamato nadeshiko (perfect woman). Quotes Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu Episodes